Stage 4: Sista Moosesha
Sista Moosesha is the fourth song in PaRappa the Rapper 2, that plays on the fourth stage, "We'll Turn You Into... A Real Man!" Story After becoming big again, Parappa and PJ enlist in General Potter's forces, and Potters seeks for the two to be trained. Turns out, the trainer is Instructor Moosesha, the sister of Inspector Mooselini from the first game. Moosesha will train Parappa in her rap, but only if he can create his own groove. (Note: in game, this is not mandatory to complete the level) Lyrics Attention! Attention! Come on everybody let's go! Hop to it! One two. Let's go, come on! Fancy cars, gold chains don't mean a thang. Word to your brain, fame is my game. Fly the terrain's, smooth with no crane. I come from the streets no such thing as pain. '' 'Do the jump!' 'Do the flip!' 'Double Dutch!' 'Don't lose the grip!' 'To the right! ''' To the left! '' ''Side to side! '' ''I'm the ref! '' ''Jump the ropes now! '' ''Get up high now! '' ''To the limit now! Right now! Like my sista, my sista said it's not as easy as you say. Remember that phrase again? When I say boom boom boom, you say bam bam bam. No pause in between come on let's jam! Kick, kick, kick, kick! Slide, slide, slide! Do it slick, do it, do it slick! And ride, ride! Lean it to the left! Lean it to the right! Crouch down for speed! Just obey your needs! Double Dutch, Inline skate or rock climbing. Don't forget the rhythm groove and keep rhyming. (Cause) gain is accomplished, only through pain. Always keep it going, and get, wild like Jane! Up the ramps we go! all the way! Come on now, we ain't got all day! On the rails, or just on the trails! Crave for speed, and let your body go! The need for speed will keep your body tight! Remember, never go down without a fight! 1, 2, 1, 2 it's just me and you. We're gonna give it the best, and the rest is on you. Enjoy the music and keep up the flow. The end is near come on let's put up a show! Climb the rocks, step by step! Right, left, right, right, left! Phew! I'm tried, let's take a break! (Phew! you're tried, please take a break!) Come on please, for old times sake? I gotta do this, every single day! (You gotta do this, every single day!) Tell you the truth, my hair's turning gray! (Tell you the truth, your hair's turning gray!) You may be old, bold and with teeth of gold. It really really don't matter to me. If you've come this far, I know you got it down. Come on, let's do a simple recap, yes, from the ground! Where's the ropes? Where did I put it? (Where's the ropes? Where did you put it?) I thought you had it, I gave it to you! (I thought you had it, I gave it to you!) Oh well then, why don't you get your skates? Where's mine? Can you please wait? (Where's yours? Can I please wait?) You wanna just forget it? And just take a picture? I carry a camera, for all my adventures! (You carry a camera, for all your adventures!) End of level dialogue 'Good' Instructor Moosesha: That was good! Can you please take a picture? Parappa: Sure! 'Cool' Instructor Moosesha: You're the best I've ever seen! Let's take a picture! Parappa: I'd be glad to! I feel fine! 'Bad/Awful' Instructor Moosesha: You're the worst. Come back next year why don't you?? Parappa: Whaaaaat?? Cool Fail Instructor Moosesha: I knew you were gonna screw up! I'm gonna train you all over again! TriviaCategory:Songs * Depending on the lesson #, if a line is performed poorly, Parappa will either trip, crash, get hit, or get splashed with water. * The stage contains a moderate visual innuendo during Lesson #1. The two-piece jumprope machines' design indicates the ropes being attached to a woman's two breasts on the right end and to the eyes of a green male head smiling creepily and wearing a hat similar to MC King Kong Mushi's on the left of each. Both parts of the certain one Moosesha and Parappa are practicing on are even shown in close-up right after the line "Don't lose the grip!".